


Marriage Kills Love

by Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, That '70s Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teenage Drama, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface/pseuds/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface
Summary: You asked him to support you in the pursuing of your dreams and he felt as if you were asking for too much from a guy like him. A drunk night in Vegas changes everything between him and you as once he's back the truth comes out.How are you supposed to move on from what you're feeling for him? Should your friends take sides? And most importantly is your group of friends going to survive all changes that are happening at the moment?Or basically I am rewriting That 70's Show's 8th season but with Attack on Titan characters





	Marriage Kills Love

"I fucking hate him, I am not going back there. Not even in a million years." You cry out loud as both Hange and Isabel stare at you in sadness. Expressing your distress to go to the basement isn't a first, but in this case they can't help but understand you. "He had the nerve to not even apologise."

"(Y/n), Levi is in denail about a lot of stuff in his life. He won't apologise anytime soon if that's what you want to hear. Especially when he thinks he's doing the right thing" Isabel tries to comfort you the best way she can. She knows well that you need it; as much as she loves Levi like an older brother she reckognises when he was in the wrong and she isnt't afraid to pick sides.

Hange hasn't uttered a word in a bout half an hour or so. She is shook in all honestly as it only must have been a month ago when she helped you and Levi to make up again. She can't even think of a way as to how Levi would do something like that. How he would be so out of character when drunk, enough to marry a striper. At Vegas. 

"...I mean, who marries a striper!" Isabel sighes, locking the brunette out of her trail of throughts. "Right Hange?"

"Anyone who can Isabel. That's who!" Hange laughes at her own response as she finds it is a somehow hilarious comment that could probably make you smile a little. It's not though, she realises once she sees a new wave of tears flooding your bloodshot eyes and she profoundly apologises over and over again.

__

"Man it's so cool to have a striper as your wife." A long sigh of relief comes out of Levi as he leans back into his chair, momentarily closing his eyes and letting his mouth curl up to a small smile.

"Levi are you sure this is you speaking?" Mike comments with a tone of uncertainty. It is unsual to see Levi act like that, and even more unsual to see him smiling.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know" Erwin starts, gesturing to Mike that he was the one handling things from now on in this conversation. "You obviously acted like (y/n) stopped existing, went and married a striper and it's been a week that you haven't uttered any sort of cuss words at us."

"We're worried, in other words." Farlan adds. 

A can of beer cracking open is the only sound that can be heard in the room for no more than a minute. Levi takes a big sip, movea it around his mouth for a second and then swallows, finally being able to come up with an answer. 

"Well don't be. I'm perfectly fine. That's the lifestyle I'm supposed to live and I don't even know how I let (y/n), a bossy brat, try to change this fact."

"(Y/n)'s not a bossy brat. She genuinely cared about you. Hell she even found a job for you"

"Yeah and that's why I quit that job."

Erwin sighs and burries his head between his palms at this, unable to believe whatever comes out of Levi's mouth. "Just how stupid are you exactly?"


End file.
